Un mariage, une vie, une fille
by severus-rogue-hermione-g
Summary: mais cette histoire et en faite sur le couple Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue  Hermione Granger agée de 17ans et oubliger de se marié pour que son pere ne la retourve pas  mais qui peut etre son pere ?qui va etre son mari? comment vont reagir ses amis!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :la fille de Voldemort mariée

« -mais de quoi parlais vous Dumbledor ? Demandai-je

-de votre mariage Severus lui répondis simplement Dumbledor

-mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi elle ? Et êtes vous sure de son identité ?

-Plus que sur Severus, Voldemort la retrouvera tu le sais très bien dit il

-explique pourquoi moi ?

-parce que tu n'es pas marié Severus et malgré tes aventure qui te manquerons, ca ne t'affectera pas plus que ca.

- alors dites-moi qui est-elle ? Connaît-elle sa véritable identité ? Est ce que je la connais ? Vais-je ruiner ma réputation ?

-alors oui tu la connais, même très bien Severus c'est une de tes élève. Et non elle ne connait pas encore sa véritable identité et il faut qu'elle le cacher avant ses 18 ans pour qu'elle n'apparaisse jamais sous le nom de Jedusor. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire par la Severus si quelqu'un le sais elle sera rejeter et ira le rejoindre ce qui annoncerai la fin du bien et que Voldemort triompherai.

- qui est-elle celle avec sui je dois uni ma vie pour sauver l'humanité ? Oublier tout mes rêves de devenir pro…

-Severus arrête tu n'arrêteras rien vu que tu seras marie et donc il faudra qu'elle découvre cette parti de toi

- qui est-elle ? Dis-je avec un air désespéré

-ne sois pas si impatient elle ne va pas tarder.

-mais dite moi bon sang… cette personne va être ma femme alors j'ai le droit de savoir qui c'est !

-calme toi elle va arriver »

Cette phrase fut suivit pas une dizaine minute de silence. Mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir devant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle était habille en moldu. Cette femme était suivit par ma futur femme. Ma surprise fut totale car celle que j'allais épouser n'était pas que ma futur femme mais aussi mon élève et mon élève encore cette année mais le pire de tout ca je pense que c'est que c'est Hermione granger ! L'insupportable miss je sais tout ! La meilleure amie de Potter ! Et celle qui devrait être la fiance de Weasley. Pourquoi fallait t'il que ce sois elle ? Ma vie n'as t'elle pas un minimum de bon sens ?

-asseyez vous donc madame Granger et vous de même Hermione proposa Dumbledor

-maman pourquoi est on a Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione

-herm' on n'a quelque chose à te dire moi et Dumbledor… commença la mère d'Hermione

-maman, tu me fais peur et que faite vous ici professeur ? demanda-t-elle cette fois ci inquiète

-chérie, écoute ton père n'est pas t'on vrai père en faite tu es née d'un viol commit par tom Jedusor lui-même dit ca mère sans s'arrêtais. Ça seule réaction fut de rire.

-malheureusement miss votre mère dit vrai et vous n'êtes pas une sang de bourbe mais vous êtes a l'origine d'une ligne très puissante qui a toujours vécu sous le nom des Black. Voldemort a un jour demandai a Bellatriz de lui amène sa sœur ce qu'elle fit et Voldemort la viola jusqu'à qu'elle tombe enceinte, il voulu la garder encore plus longtemps mais Sirius réussi a faire qu'elle s'échappe et Voldemort jura qu'il retrouvera son enfant pour faire de cette enfant son héritier et il avait un très bon moyen il a infiltre le ministre pour que quand tu atteint tes 18 ans il peut te retrouver car tu apparaitra sous le nom de black Jedusor et non granger comme le nom du mari de votre mère. Et pour ne pas qu'il vous retrouve si vous accepté nous avons trouvé une solution miss.

-eh quel était elle ? demanda-t-elle

-vous marié miss vous marié avec Severus rogue dit il d'un ton sérieux

-quoi ? Vous rigolez la ? Non ? Moi avec lui ?

-Miss c'est le seul qui puis ce réellement vous protégez…en plus je vous jure vous découvrirai vraiment Severus Rogne.

- de toute façon j'y suis obligé ? Non?

-Miss ne vous inquiète pas je n'es pas voulu cela aussi mais nous y somme obliger pour votre sécurité dis je

-Je donne mon accord… dit-elle

-alors si ce n'es pas trop rapide que diriez vous de faire cela tout de suite de façon a officialisé votre nouveau nom qui sera Rogue maintenant ?

-je suis d'accord dit je en même temps qu'Hermione

-commençons alors finit Dumbledor avant de commencer la cérémonie de mariage. » Celui-ci commença a parle d'amour d'engagement et de tout ce qui m'avait toujours fait peur, les seul choses que j'avais toujours refusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il me donna le couteau et je m'entaiya, elle fit de même et on m'y nos blessure l'une sur l'autre avant de prononce les veux les plus basique qu'il soit

« -Hermione Jane Granger je vous accepte pour femme et vous promet fidélité et protection jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare dis je

-Severus…

-Tobias dit Dumbledor

-Severus Tobias Rogue je vous accepte pour mari et vous promet fidélité et protection jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare dit elle »

On prit nos baguette et renouvela les vœux en les collant, et la je me rendis finalement compte que je n'étais plus célibataire. J'étais marie et à ce moment la Dumbledor déclara

« Severus rogue vous pouvez embrasser la marié la nouvelle Hermione rogue. »

Celui-ci en prenant garde de ne laisser passer aucune émotions se pencha sur Hermione et y posa un simple baiser, un baiser chaste et quasiment tendre. Il vu qu'elle était perturbe par ce baissé et il retira donc ses lèvres. Il se retourna er pris un coffret dans sa poche il prit la main d'Hermione et y enfila une bague la ou la baguette devait ce trouver et la mère d'Hermione donna un coffret a Hermione qui renouvela l'opération. Il vu qu'Hermione regardai la bague qu'elle portait, celle-ci était en or avec des diamants des émeraude et des saphir en forme de cœur tout les trois.

« -Félicitation ma chérie… je t'aime fort mais je dois y aller sinon ton père vas s'inquiéter alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous Severus vous avez intérêt a prendre soin d'elle et a me la ramener une semaine pendant chaque vacance que vous passerai avec nous d'ailleurs. Merci Albus pour votre aide. Finit-elle avant de partir.

-Severus tu l'emmène vos appartement et miss granger avant de le juger apprenais à le connaitre »

Tout les deux commença on commença à marcher. Je préférai marcher derrière lui pour éviter la confrontation. Je regardais encore une fois la bague une bague magnifique d'ailleurs, elle était en or avec trois cœur le premier était en émeraude et cette couleur me rappelle Serpentard puis le diamant qui fessait neutre et le saphir qui lui me rappeler Gryffondor.

« -Vous l'aimez miss granger ? Demanda t il d'un air pas très rassurer qui me perturba

-Euh…oui elle est magnifique professeur

-Severus, vous êtes ma femme à présent miss

-puis je vous retourner cela ? Demandais-je

-avec plaisir Hermione. Dit-il simplement

-Severus ?

-oui Hermione ?

-pourrais je savoir si on pourra bientôt allez voir Harry et Ron ?

-bien sur des que vous vous sentirai prête à leur dire pour le mariage…et seulement le mariage dit il d'un air qui me paraissait menaçant

-Oui bien sur fut les seul mon que je prononcerai car on venait d'arriver

-bon miss, euh Hermione le mot de passe et ange noir me dis il simplement avant d'ouvrir le tableau »

Quand je rentrai je pu voir que tout était différent que dans mon imagination, c'est-à-dire tout noir et dans une pièce sombre. Non tout était éclairai et le salon donner une vu sur dehors, ou il y'avait une foret et une grande étendu d'herbe, cela devait être son jardin.

« -Te voila chez toi Hermione, vient que je te fasse visiter. Le fait qu'il me vouvoyer plus me paraissais bizarre mais j'étais marié maintenant et je n'allais pas toujours vouvoyer mon mari cella ne se fessai pas ! Tu viens ? Repris t'il

-oui oui bien sur pro…Severus

-bon ben la ses le salon comme tu peux le voir

Il y'avait des fauteuils tourne vers une télé et des meuble en bois massif de tout les cote, il y'avait plein de photo sur chaque meuble et il y'avait un mur ou il y'avait des tonne de photo et d'écriture différentes. Du salon on pouvait voir une grande cuisine moderne. Comment cella ce fessait t'il qu'un sorcier et autant d'appareil moldu ?

-bon comme tu peux le voir las bas c'est la cuisine. Il avança je le suivi on était dans grande pièce ou il y'avait des tonne de porte. Pour cette porte ci dit il en montrant la première c'est mon laboratoire dit il en insistant sur le « mon » puis celle-ci dit il en me montrant celle d'en face c'est les toilette celle d'a coter ses la salle de bain puis la ses le dressing ou tu pourra i trouver des vêtements aussi et puis il y'a cette la dit il en me montrant la dernière porte, notre chambre…mais ce soir je te laisse le lit et je dormirai dans le fauteuil. Sur cette phrase il parti sans dire un mot de plus il parti dans le laboratoire. Me retrouvant seul je décidais de partir me reposer. Je rentrai dans la chambre, une chambre somptueuse avec un lit un Grand lit a baldaquin comme celui dans les comtes de fée mais en plus design, une fenêtre donne sur l'extérieur et il y'avait des grands rideaux noir avec des tribal blancs. Des tableau était accroche, il y'avait des photo d'un groupe d'amies et puis juste a coter celle d'un homme extrêmement beau, il avait de long cheveux noir, des abdos qui donner une envie de les manger, il était perce a l'arcade et souriais, ses yeux noir était plein de joie de vivre, celui-ci porte une femme sur son dos, une femme qui était très joli en faite elle était tout simplement canon, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Je compris en me rappelant des photos du salon que l'homme aux yeux noirs apparaisse sur quasiment toutes les photos et que mon mari avait les yeux noirs et les cheveux noirs, ce ne pouvait être que lui ! Mais qui était cette femme ? Peut être qu'en ce mariant avec moi il a dit au revoir à son avenir avec elle !

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et repensa a ce que Dumbledor m'avait dit, que j'étais la fille de Voldemort ! Cella me donna envie de vomir comment pourrais je être la fille de se tyran ? Se pourrai t'il que comme lui je tombe dans la folie ? Et si le lien du sang arrive à triompher ? Le sang de voldemort coule dans chaque parti de mon corps ! Que ferai Harry et Ron s'il l'apprenait ? me considérerait-il comme Hermione granger ou comme Hermione Jedusor ? Me sentant sale je parti me baigner car juste la pense que voldemort mes crée pour lui succéder cella me perturber, juste penser que voldemort est mon père et que sont sang coule dans mes vaines cella me paraisse outrant. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain perdu dans mes pensées. J'ouvris l'eau de la grande baignoire et commença a me déshabiller. Je rentrai dans l'eau et m'allongea dans l'eau avant de m'endormis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la vérité dite au grand jour

Je fus réveille par des tambourinements a la porte. Pendant un instant j'étais perdu mais tout me reviens a la mémoire.

« -Hermione cria t'il

-oui je sors ne vous inquiète pas je vais vous laissez la place

-je vous appelle nous pas pour la salle de bain mais parce que l'on va manger

-j'arrive alors »

Je sorti de l'eau et commença à m'essuyer je mis une serviette autour de moi et sorti de la salle de bain, j'avais oubliée de prendre des vetement donc je me dirigeais vers le dressing ou je pris un jean large et un haut de basketteuse tout aussi large que le jean. Je sorti et me dirigea vers le salon ou Severus fessait a manger ! Il cuisiner, le professeur rogue cuisiner et le pire c'est que ca avait l'air bon !

« -Hermione… déjà la ? dit-il avec une voix plein de sarcasme

-eh oui Severus

-bon mettez vous a table pour que nous puissions mangés »je me mis a table sans poser de question, tout était prêt. Il s'assit en face de moi et on commença à manger sans dire un mot. Je sentais son regard poser sur moi une fois de temps en temps mais je ne fis rien.

« -Tu aime Hermione ?

-oui c'est délicieux c'est vous qu'il a fait ça ?

-Tu serais plus approprié Hermione et oui c'est moi qui est fait ce que tu mange…

-oui bien sur… lui répondis je

-j'ai parle a Molly…dit il comme une chose habituel

-et ? Qu'a telle dit ?

-que demain on est invités la bas et il y'aura tout l'ordre car le soir il y'aura réunion et Dumbledor a dit que ce serai une bonne occasion pour dire au sujet de notre mariage. Dit-il sur un ton neutre

-donc demain dans l'après midi on doit y être

-ce n'est pas dans mes habitude mais on ira l'après midi si ca peut te faire plaisir dit il

- merci dit j'en le souriant

-Hermione demain comment compte tu leur annonce ?

-heu…je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire

-avant de leur dire préviens-moi ou fais un truc qui fera que je sais que tu vas le faire

-d'accord Severus

-tu as fini dit il en changeant directement de sujet de conversation

-euh oui merci c'était très bon dis je avec un sourire à la lèvre

-faut pas poussez non plus, c'était que un riz au œuf.

-un riz au œuf s'âcrement bon alors dis je en me levant et pris la vaisselle pour la mettre dans le levier, tout ce lava automatiquement. »

Je parti dans la chambre et me mis en sous vêtement, une habitude pris au fils des années. Je me glissai sous la couette et fini par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin je me réveiller par un cri de femme. Je me levai, m'habillai et parti dans le salon ou la fille de la photo y était. Je me cacher dans le couloir pour ne pas les dérange.

« -qu'est ce que tu fais dans le fauteuil Severus je te signale que t'as une chambre pour dormir ! Le sermonna t'elle

-laisse moi me réveillé s'il te plait avant de commence lui répondis il et ses comme sa qu'on dit bonjour maintenant repris il

-t'as raison attend je j'arrive… » J'entendis des gémissements de douleur et quelque plainte émit par Severus. Je me levai et parti dans la cuisine comme si je ne les voyais pas mais la fille était entrai de l'enlacée et Severus avez le sourire aux lèvres, étrangement il ressemble a la photo qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. J'ouvris le frigo et regarda ce qu'il y'avait, je me servi un verre de coca même si encore une fois je fus étonné d'en trouver chez lui. Quand je refermée le frigo je crois que je fis trop de bruit car Severus se leva se retirent de l'étreinte de la fille et me regarda. La fille se tourna vers moi et me souris.

« -tu ne la présente pas Severus ? demanda-t-elle

-en faite Serena Hermione n'est pas qu'une fille dans ma vie, je vais te dire un tuc mais promet moi de ne pas m'en vouloir…commença t'il

-pourquoi je t'en voudrai Sev' ? T'es mon meilleur ami !

-justement !

- alors dis-t-moi qui est-elle ?

-Hermione je te présente Serena ma meilleur amie, une moldu. Serena je te présente Hermione rogue, ma femme.

-t'as femme ? Cria la dénommée Serena félicitation cria t'elle en sautant dans les bras de Severus. Mais comment ce fait t'il que tu ne m'es pas inviter ? Et que tu ne me les jamais présente ?

-Hermione est ma femme maintenant mais elle est aussi mon élève, et on a fait un mariage sorcier a la vas vite en fait il n'y avait personne car c'était soit le mariage soit l'emprisonnement alors la question ne sais pas poser

-Severus ! cria t'elle que t'est je dis a propos des femmes ?

-je sais tout ce que tu m'as dis Serena et je te promets d'y remédiez mais plus tars quand tout sera finit.

-T'as intérêt Sev', t'as intérêt dit Serena

-bon et si on passer a autre chose ? demanda Severus

-laisse moi deviner t'as faim ? Comme tout les matins ? Le questionna t'elle » on passa a table et tous le long Serena et Severus parlèrent de tout est de rien. Je ne dis rien appart des mercis des oui et des non.

A la fin du petit déjeuner je me levai et parti me baigner après avoir pris des habile pour allez chez les Weasley. Une fois sorti de la salle de bains Severus et Serena parle encore mais cette fois ci de sujet qui avait l'air plus sérieux. Je regardais l'heure et remarque qu'il était 11h30 et je parti le voir.

« -Severus désolé de te dérangez mais tu c'est qu'on doit partir a 12h00 chez les weasley …commençais je

-désole Serena je lui est promis et donc faut que j'aille me préparer le temps reste un peu avec Hermione.

-très bonne idée Severus au moins je pourrai découvrir ta femme dit-elle. Severus parti nous laissant seul toute les deux. Alors Hermione dit moi comment vous vous êtes rencontre toi et lui ?

-Ben comme il le vous la…

- tutoie-moi dis elle avec gentillesse

-ben comme il te la dit Severus est mon prof de potions et après je sais pas ca c'est fait naturellement surement.

-qui a fait le premier pas ?

-aucun de nous eux c'est Dumbledor qui a tout fait

-votre directeur regorge de surprise ! s'exclame t'elle

-et toi alors Serena qui est tu pour Severus ?

-moi je suis sa meilleur amie depuis l'enfance enfin de mon coté depuis l'enfance lui je suis sa meilleur amie depuis l'adolescent quand Lily la plaque pour Potter senior.

-Severus était amie avec Lily ?

-oui et même plus je crois d'ailleurs que Lily a était sa première fois

-Lily Potter ? Alors voila pourquoi il déteste tant Harry !

-non il déteste Harry parce qu'il ressemble a son père et son père en a fait voir de tous les couleurs a Severus.

-eh les pipelettes vous pouvez arrête de parle de moi je suis de retour

-c'est quoi ses vêtement Severus ?

-Serena je vais chez des amies sorcier ! J'y suis force, demain je te promets une journée rien qu'a nous deux…

-Severus tu dois t'occuper de ta femme

-je peux m'occuper toute seul ne t'inquiète pas Serena et passe la journée avec lui dis je avec le sourire.

-bon on doit y aller fais comme chez toi nana et n'oublie pas que je t'aime…dit il en l'embrassant sur le front avec un sourire et puis on parti dehors ou il réussi à transplanter vers la maison des Weasley.

- Désole Severus à cause de moi tu ne pourras jamais être avec elle

-mais de quoi tu parle Hermione ?

-de Serena elle t'aime et tu l'aime et à cause de la fille de Voldemort vous ne pourrez jamais être ensemble. Il s'arrêta de marcher se retourna et me regarda en face

-Hermione, Serena et moi ce n'est que de l'amitié. Je te jure que tu n'as rien brisé, Serena a toujours vécu au fil de mes aventure en parlant a chacune d'elle sauf Lily c'est le seul avec sui elle n'a pas réussi a parle. Et maintenait je ne veux plus que tu te considère comme la fille de Voldemort parce que avant ca tu étais Hermione Granger et maintenant tu n'es pas Jedusor tu es une rogue… tu es ma femme alors je ne veux plus entendre je suis la fille de Voldemort ta bouche c'est compris ? dit-il sur un ton furieux à la fin.

-oui j'ai compris lui dis je avec des larmes qui commencèrent à couler. Celui-ci s'assit sur les fesse par terre et baissa la tête avant de la remontez avec une grimace, j'éclatai de rire et il sourit comme si il souriait a Serena et il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Un baiser tendre et lent, plein de passion et toute fois sensuelle. Il retira ses lèvres et me pris dans ses bras

-tu es ma femme à présent, je dois prendre sois de toi et te protéger

-Severus…tu es mon mari aussi et je voudrai te remercie de tout ca… lui dis je

-maintenant viens dit il en se redressant et me retirant son étreinte

-oui bien sur lui répondis je en me redressant. On commença à marcher vers la porte et Molly ouvrit la porte avant qu'on n'eu à frapper

-Severus que faite vous avec Hermione ? Et comment ce fait il que vous arriviez aussi tôt ?

-bonjour Madame Weasley lui dis je

-bonjour Hermione rentre donc me dis elle et appelle moi Molly repris t'elle

-Madame Weasley ne le regarder pas comme ca lui dis je ne parlant de Severus

-mais de quoi parles-tu Hermione ?

-vous le regardez comme s'il était irréel…dis-je en fessant un regard vers Severus

-ce n'est pas ma faute si je trouve bizarre qu'il soit déjà la mais je pense qu'il est envoyer pas Dumbledor me dis elle

-non Molly mais vous serai ce soir pourquoi il est venu aussi tôt et j'espère que vous accepterai… dit je en murmurant la fin surtout pour moi

-je rentre a tout a leur dis je a Severus mais Molly le pris pour elle

-oui oui Hermione vas donc les rejoindre me répondit elle »

Je parti honteuse de le laisser seul… mais à peine entre Harry et Ron me sautèrent dessus.

« -Hermione enfin on peut te revoir on commencer à avoir peur parce que d'habitude a ces moment des vacances tu es déjà arrive ! S'exclama Ron

-Ron je ne viens que pour aujourd'hui, beaucoup de chose on changer depuis ses vacances…

-Hermione! Cria Ginny en m'interrompant. Elle m'étreignit puis s'éloigna

-alors Hermione quoi de neuf ? Me questionna-t-elle

-oui qu'est ce qui a changer ? Demanda Ron

-Hermione…commence sombrement Harry

-oui harry?

-ne me dis pas que ce qui a changer c'est que tu t'es fiancée?

-Harry en faite…

-quoi ? S'exclama Ron. Tu t'es fiancée à un mec et tu n'avais jamais dit que tu en avais un ? Je te trouve dégelasse Hermione ! dit-il au bord de l'hystérie

-Ron, Harry, Ginny en faite je ne suis pas que fiancée…commençais je

-tu vas nous dire que t'es mariée la ? Non ? Dit Ron fou furieux

- je ne suis pas le droit d'en parle avant ce soir a la réunion c'est assez compliquez et on ne veut pas répétez plusieurs fois la même histoire

-tu n'es pas enceinte Hermione j'espère ? Me questionna Ginny très inquiète

-non ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours vierge la rassurai je alors

-ben j'attendrai ce soir pour tout savoir

-venez on va mange nous appela Molly. On descendit et Molly et Severus était entrai de mettre la table

-il fait quoi ici lui ? S'énerva Harry d'un coup

-Dumbledor ma dis de rester avec elle lui répondit il en me montrant des yeux

-ben maintenant elle est avec nous elle reste avec nous, aucun homme ne l'épousera ou la déviergera, Hermione est a moi… s'écria Ron avec plein de tristesse et la je pu voir qu'il m'aime mais moi je ne l'aimais pas comme lui m'aimait. Severus rie d'un rire amer, dénuer de tout humour

-On verra si vous dirait toujours ca tout a leur déclara t'il avant de recommencer a rire. Je cru voir une lueur de désespoir passé dans ses yeux. Je parti en courant m'enfermait dans une chambre, et Severus s'arrêta de rire.

-vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait Professeur l'accusa Harry »

Mais celui-ci ne répondis pas et parti sur le chemin que j'avais pris. Celle-ci c'était enferme dans une chambre que Severus réussi a débloqué grâce a deux ou trois sort. Il rentra et j'étais allongé sur le lit, je pleurai. Je l'entendis fermait la porte et jetez des sorts avant de s'approchais de moi.

« -Hermione je suis sincèrement désole de t'avoir blessé ce n'était pas voulu je te le jure, s'excusa t'il

-ce n'est pas toi Severus, c'est Ron…

-Excuse moi aussi pour lui, vous ne pourrai…

-Non Severus, justement c'est parce qu'il m'aime et moi non je ne pourrai jamais l'aimée comme il m'aime et je m'en veux de le faire souffrir

-Hermione écoute moi quand on aime réellement, on veut le bonheur de l'autre au point de faire des choses très blessantes…

-tu parle de ton histoire avec Lily la non ?

-effectivement mais c'est un peu plus compliquer pour toi

-Severus, j'ai peur de sa réaction une fois que je le lui aurai dit ce soir…

-ne t'inquiète pas je serai la, je suis ton mari et je t'aiderai à surmonter cela. Pendant un instant je cru qu'il allait posez ses lèvres sur les mienne mais comme si il se rendait compte que sa allait être une erreur il les posa sur mon front.

-viens on va manger dit il

- je n'es pas faim

-si tu ne mange pas Hermione, ce soir c'est moi qui te sers et tu mangeras l'assiette que je t'aurai servie

-si ca peu t'amuser répondis je. Il débloqua la porte et la fit claquer en criant

-ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » Et il parti.

Ginny arriva et s'assit sur le lit.

« -Hermione, c'est lui n'est ce pas ? C'est le professeur rogue qui est à l' origine de cette bague

-Ginny comment tu le sais ?

-désole mais tu ne peu spa m'avoir, alors c'est qui pour toi maintenant ?

-Maintenant Severus est mon mari… dis je d'une traite

-Ton mari ? Et Hermione tu vas me dire que tu t'es mari avec un homme avec qui tu n'as jamais couche ?

-Ginny c'est vrai je suis encore vierge, en faite je suis réellement tombe sous son charme et je peux te dire qu'il est plein de charme

-je crois que si je n'avais pas Harry je n'aurai pas compris mais je sais que l'amour ne se contrôle pas et que c'est un choix qui vient de chacun.

-Ginny j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron, Harry je sais qu'il va me pardonne peut être qu'il va être déçu mais c'est tout. Alors que Ron lui va vouloir arête de me parle et il va vraiment m'en vouloir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je serai la pour te soutenir…

-a ton avis quelqu'un d'autre c'est rendu compte

-non personne j'en mettrai ma main a coupe

-merci Ginny, je sais que je pourrai toujours compte sur toi

-mais c'est normal Hermione, je suis ta meilleur amie non ?

-dans le monde sorcier oui tu es ma meilleur amie….lui répondis je » on continua de parlais tout l'après midi jusqu'à ce que les garçons nous rejoint et la Ron s'excusa. On continua de parle jusqu'au soir.

On était descendu et je les voyais un a un arrive, plus le temps passe plus le moment redouter était proche. Je le voyais, seul dans son coin.

« -on va commencer…dis Dumbledor mais avant je crois que l'ordre dois être au courant du changement de situation d'Hermione. Touts se tournèrent vers moi.

-En faite commençais je, je me suis marie récemment. J'avais une relation interdite et comme on s'aimer on a eu l'accord du ministère pour nous mariés. Personne ne dit rien tous était abasourdi mais Ron fini par poser la question redouter

-Eh qui est donc l'heureux élu de ton cœur ? Je vis Severus se rapprocher et il me prit par la taille devant tout le monde

-c'est moi…dis il. La ce fut le moment à voir, tout était si choque sauf Ginny qui savait. Apres plusieurs minutes de non réaction, Ron couru sur Severus et lui sauta dessus. La tous réagir et essaya de le séparer de Severus. Celui-ci ne se defender pas, et tous le vit ce qui les surpris. Harry attrapa Ron d'une main et le sépara de Severus.

-Harry, c'est lui ! Ce putain de mangemort a convertie Hermione ! Cette sale chauve souris des cachots nous la volez ! cria-t-il fou furieux. Harry ne dis rien, il s'approcha de Severus et lui tendis la main. Celui-ci lui prit la main et Harry dit

« -je fais confiance à Hermione, donc si elle vous a choisi, je vous accepterez tant que vous prenait soin d'elle. Mais si j'apprends que vous l'avez ais souffrir je vous égorgerai de ma main

-et pour une fois Potter je vous l'autoriserai dit il tout doucement pour que seul Harry l'entende. Ils se lâchèrent la main et je couru dans les bras d'Harry. Celui me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Harry, toi aussi tu nous trahi ?

-non Ron je fais juste confiance a Hermione

-Hermione… tu a vu sa gueule ? Pourquoi lui ? Je suis désolé mais je vaux beaucoup mieux que ca ! Reviens-moi s'il te plait ! dit-il d'un air désespéré

-Ron…commençais je

-Mr Weasley laissé donc Hermione vivre sa vie comme elle le pense et si elle vous n'avez pas su conquérir cœur j'en suis navre mais vous n'aurez plus votre chance, Hermione est ma femme à présent dit il en finissant sa phrase en prenant mes lèvres !

-Hermione, tu nous as menti n'est ce pas ?

-je ne vous ai jamais menti Ronald ? Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?

-tu es enceinte de lui ? C'est la seul chose que je vois possible pour qu'un couple pareille existe ! dit-il plein de dégout. Je m'approchai de lui et le giflai.

-NON, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Et pour ton information je suis encore vierge et oui on ses marie sans se sauter et même après le mariage on ne la pas fait ! alors ne me juge pas Ronald parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Dis-je en colère. Viens Severus on s'en vas ! Repris je furieuse. Celui regarda Dumbledor qui comprit ce qu'il voulait dire

- vas-y Severus veille sur elle. Je te dirai ce qui ses passe dans la réunion demain dit il avec un sourire aux lèvres

-merci Albus répondis il simplement avant de m'attraper par la main et de nous faire sortir pour transplaner dans son jardin. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : petit moments a deux

(Du point de vue de Severus)

Cella ce voyais, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Mais ce foutu Weasley n'aurai jamais du lui dire ca surtout si il l'aime…je sais que je n'est peut être pas fait mieux mais jamais je n'es sorti a une femme encore vierge qu'elle est enceinte !

-Hermione? Demandais-je gentiment

- oui dit-elle en se retenant de pleurer

-venait on va manger, cella va vous faire le plus grand bien dis en souriant

-je n'es pas faim mais merci quand même Severus dis elle en partant dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte mais malgré cella j'entendais c'est pleure et ce n'était pas digne d'un mari de laisser pleurer sa femme. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et entra, celle-ci était allongeai sur le lit, elle essayait de cacher ses pleure en les étouffant dans un oreiller.

-Hermione, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, c'était bien la première fois ou je devais consoler ma femme alors que je ne savais rien d'elle. Celle-ci ne réagit m'approcha de son lit et commença a lui caressait les cheveux, elle releva sa tête avant de s'effondrai en pleure dans mes bras.

-Hermione, ce n'es qu'un imbécile ce Weasley, il ne mérite pas que l'on pleure pour lui. En plus vous avez vu la réaction d'Harry il a très bien accepté et si tu le veux on pourra les inviter avant les vacances a condition que tu arrête de pleurer. Et puis je te préférer quand tu souris tu es plus belle dis je pour la redonner le sourire. Celle-ci leva la tête vers moi et me regarda de ces yeux noisette tremper de larme.

-tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis Severus ? Tu es prêt a accepter Harry et Ginny alors que tu les a toujours détester et a cause d'une fille qu'on ta imposer ?

-cette fille est ma femme et pour son sourire je ferais bien des choses di il en me souriant, un véritable sourire, et il était beau avec se sourire. Je le lui rendis.

-merci Severus dis j'en le serrant dans mes bras. Celui ci me rendit mon étreinte tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-maintenant on va manger, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu ma dis cette après midi quand tu n'as pas mangé

-je n'es pas faim Severus, je suis juste fatigue, dis pour ne pas manger

-tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ca, alors soit tu viens manger soit tu ne dormiras pas ce soir…dis je en la regardant tendrement. Alors tu viens Miss je sais tout ?

-j'arrive mais ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! dit-elle

- si parce que tu es Ma miss je sais tout dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Je parti dans la cuisine et fais des frite avec des steaks haché. Quand celle-ci arriva enfin tout était prêt.

-tu en mis du temps Hermione lui reprochais je gentiment.

-désole mais je sui parti dans la salle de bain

-viens on mange dis je ne ramenant le bol a table

-Severus tu c'est que ta mal choisir la ?

-pourquoi ? dit-il intriquer

-parce que depuis le début des vacances je sui un régime dit elle frustre. J'éclatai de rire

-tu rigole la ! Toi au régime…dit je encore plus hilarais

-merci de te foutre de ma gueule

-Hermione mais le prend pas comme ca si je ris c'est parce que tu n'a pas besoin d'être au régime, je te le dis en professionnelle des femmes, tu a une silhouette parfaite !

-Professionnelle des femmes ? Cela veut dire que tu as eu beaucoup de femme dans ta vie ? N'est ce pas ?

-oui mais rien de sérieux des nuit sans lendemain. Maintenant on mange dis je pour changeais de sujet ?

-oui mais pas beaucoup. »

On parla de tout es de rien pendant tout le repas, tout étais parfait a vrai dire jusqu'au moment ou…


End file.
